Somos Ajenos
by lucarioADV
Summary: After going their separate ways, one fateful meeting will ignite old feelings. But is it too late? Songfic


Hello you guys! Here's Luke with a short songfic. Since it was Mexican Independence Day I figured a good way to celebrate it was by making a Spanish songfic,something I have yet to see. So here it is, ENJOY! (For futher understanding of the song, and the feelings Im trying to convey I suggest you guys listen to it while reading along)

Somos Ajenos (Rated K)

Songfic based on "Somos Ajenos" by Luis Coronel ft. Nena Guzman.

"" "" lyrics  
[[ ]] translation  
))song start  
((song end

"I don't know what to do anymore." A young man grumbled as he walked aimlessly around the boardwalk. He looked around nineteen, with a slim complexion and tanned skin. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black pants. A new pair of white sneakers adorned his feet.

He sighed once again as he ruffled his short spiky hair. He had just gotten in a fight with his girlfriend, something that was extremely common. The reason? Memories. Memories of a past love.

As he continued walking, he walked past an old man begging for change with a battered old accordion. As the young man passed by, the senior started playing a lively tune, one that the young man didn't seem to hear as he continued walking. Memories. Lots of them, and of one girl only. Her sapphire eyes, her long brown hair, her charming personality, all of her. Its just made him sad to remember she left with someone else all those years ago. He couldn't stop thinking about her when suddenly...

))"Uph!" He said as he bumbed into someone. He opened his eyes to find a surprise. There she was! He rubbed his eyes to confirm he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. There she was, in a beautiful white dress that was just above her knees, with a pair of matching sandals on her feet. A few years older, but with the same beauty as all those years ago.

Speechless, he couldn't think of anything to say. He heard the old man and his accordion, and the tune suddenly have him courage, as he began to say, ""Como estas? Tanto tiempo sin verte. Ve nomas tan bella como siempre"" [[How are you? Its been a long time. Just look, you're as beautiful as always.]]

The girl recognized the voice. As she looked up, her eyes grew big with excitement. She couldn't believe it, after all these years, here was, standing right in front of her. Apart from having grown a few inches, he was the same way as she remembered him. The same way before going on their separate paths, but not before telling each other the three sacred words. "Ash" she thought, moments before responding, ""Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntarme"" [[Im doing well, thank you for asking.]] She curtsied before continuing, ""Y al igual, me da gusto mirarte."" [[Im also happy to see you.]]

"That voice" the young man known as Ash thought. The same angelic voice he had fallen in love with. Looking around, he realized they were standing in front of a coffee shop. He looked towards girl before saying, ""Te invito a tomar un cafe, y recordar viejos tiempos"" [_]_ To all it was known that Ash never truly surpassed the break up, and the girl knew this. She pondered for a minute before delicately picking her words. ""De veras sirve recordar, hay que vivir algo nuevo"" [[Is it really ok to remember, let's live something new.]]

The boy put a disappointed look on his face, replacing it almost instantly with a determined look. The girl seeing his reaction, couldn't help but blush. That look, it was what she fell for. His determination, his never look back attitude. It was like honey to a bee, and she couldn't resist but agreeing. As they walked inside, memories came back; first date, first kiss. It all seemed like yesterday..

""Y charlamos varias horas, se nos fue volando el tiempo, no nos importo la gente disfrutamos el momento."" [[And we talked for hours, time flew by, we didn't care about the other people, we just enjoyed the moment.]] As the coffee came, conversations came and went. Noticing the foam that remained on his mug, Ash couldn't resist. He collected a bit on the tip of his finger, and flicked it towards May, reacted quite naturally and flicked some back. Soon a battle of sorts erupted, with them standing up flicking foam to each other. The adults and the other clients couldn't help but look at the two crazy laughing teens, who at the moment were lost in a world of their own.

The battle soon took a small turn, as the young girl slipped towards the boy. The boy caught her just before her head hit the table. He lifted her face and got lost in her eyes. The girl did the same, and by involuntary movement inched her lips closer towards the boy's. Their lips were inches away before realizing what was going on, thus breaking apart. ""Se nos facil todo como si fueramos un sueño, y al final nos dimos cuenta que los dos teniamos dueño."" [[Everything seemed so easy, as if we were dreaming, and at the end we realized we already belonged to someone.]]

They both looked away, blushing of what had just happened. Ash was just shocked, what would Dawn say? She already had trust issues, and she didn't know he had left the house. He sighed, but as the melody of the accordion from just outside engulfed him, he couldn't help but say as he looked down. ""Como te extraño."" [[How much I miss you.]]

May had heard his words, as she went into deep thought. Shortly after leaving Ash, she had found love once again, in the unusual person. She sighed. Her boyfriend of four years Drew, was such a great boyfriend. He always there for her, supporting her. Never leaving her alone, even after a first failed attempt. She felt comfort being with him, something she had truly missed. That's why she had accepted his proposal. Her love for him was immense, but there was something about Ash. Something she couldn't explain. She was engaged to Drew, and it wouldn't be fair that he let her go out of town weeks before their wedding, only for her to call it off. She thought long and hard, letting the sweet melody calm her down before responding. ""Yo aun te quiero"" []

Ash immediately raised his head, looking at her from across the table, with a sad smile and watery eyes, ""No te eh olvidado."" [] May responded with the same look, ""Diario te pienso"" [] They both looked into each other's eyes before looking down at their empty coffee mugs, both saying out loud ""Pero somos ajenos"" [[But we already belong to someone.]]

As the melody of the accordion continued, Ash stood up and extended his hand to May. He noticed the engagement ring, but said nothing of it. Questions will come later. For now, it was to enjoy the moment. As they stood up, the same melody engulfed them, filling them with emotions. It was a wonderful sound, happy yet in a way sad.

""Te invito a tomar un cafe, y recordar viejos tiempos"" [].  
""Deveras sirve recordar, hay que vivir algo nuevo"" [[Is it really ok to remember, let's live something new]]

They left the coffee shop and walked quietly across the boardwalk. There were a lot of booths, with games, food, and other wonderful items. Although her sadness was overwhelming May couldn't help but feel ten again. The excitement soon overtook her as she grabbed Ash's arm and began dragging him along to one of the game booths. They soon started laughing as they got into the game, talking and laughing like the good old days. ""Y charlamos varias horas, se nos fue volando el tiempo, no nos importo la gente disfrutamos el momento."" [[And we talked for hours, time flew by, we didn't care about the other people, we just enjoyed the moment.]]

Before they knew it, they were holding hands, walking along the boardwalk. ""Se nos hizo facil todo como si fueramos un sueño, y al final nos dimos cuenta que los dos teniamos dueños. [[ Everything seemed so easy, as if we were dreaming, and at the end we realized we already belonged to someone else.]] As much as she enjoyed the moment, she understood much too well that no matter how much she liked him, they weren't meant to be. As they reached the end of the boardwalk, she let go of his hand. A magnificent sunset was taking place, with the beautiful glow of the sun reflecting off the ocean.

Millions of thoughts ran through Ash's head. He just couldn't forget that engagement ring. He sighed. Deep down he knew he had lost, and he wasn't going to ruin another person's happiness for the sake of his own. No. That would be selfish of him. But, he couldn't let go of the past. May's mind was also running with these thoughts. But alas she too knew some things weren't meant to be. "It's for the best." She could only think.

She could still hear the old man and his accordion. It was peaceful and sad. She closed her eyes as the melody engulfed her. She soon felt her hand being surrounded in something warm. She turned and saw Ash, whose eyes were filled with tears. She too got watery eyes, as he held her hand and rubbed his thumb against her ring. ""Como te extraño."" [[How much I miss you.]] he said looking at her in the eyes. She squeezed her hand and replied, ""Yo aun te quiero."" [] She felt her hand being squeezed back ""No te eh olvidado."" [] She gulped but nodded ""Diario te pienso."" []

This was too much for Ash, as he suddenly hugged May tightly against him while whispering in her ear. ""Como te extraño."" [[How much I miss you.]] He felt her arms wrap around his back as she assured him ""Yo aun te quiero."" [] She could hear his voice crack as he said ""No te eh olvidado."" ] She too had begun to cry, as she whispered ""Diario te pienso." [] They soon broke apart and looked at each other, sadness in their eyes ""Pero somos ajenos."" [[But we belong to someone else.]]  
X-x-X-x  
Three months later..

We see the bright moon shining with great light. We hear a familiar melody being played on a battered accordion. It's the same melody from that fateful meeting. It's being played with such emotion that it brings tears to one's eyes. Its a young man, swaying his head along with the music, letting all his emotions out on the instrument. Deep in his heart he knows he made the right decision in letting her go and that she'll be happy. Tears run down his cheeks as he bites his lip resisting the urge to cry. In the end however its futile. As the melody fades away, tears crash down. This love and this girl, is something he has become a stranger to. ((


End file.
